


好久不见

by CristenAAH



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), DCU (Comics), Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristenAAH/pseuds/CristenAAH
Summary: 大都会勤勤恳恳的小记者里夫终于收到了基顿总裁的约会邀请，加快时间完成工作去见你的男友吧！
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	好久不见

克拉克将键盘敲击得飞快，嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒简直像星球日报内部发生了恐怖分子枪击事件。引得平时不怎么被注意的克拉克今天收到了比平时多了一倍的目光。

而且他看上去好像心情不错，还可以在打机关枪的同时哼小曲儿。

佩里仰起头往玻璃门外瞅了一眼，然后使唤露易丝去看看今天的肯特记者在奋笔疾书些什么。这让露易丝也不得不从研究超人的报纸中抬起头来望向噪音的源头克拉克。

“嘿！克拉克！”露易丝叫得很大声，大概是怕对方沉浸在这铺天盖地的嗒嗒声中听不见她说话，“你是不是找到了什么劲爆新闻话题？有也不和我说，自己先写的飞快。。。”

“不，噢！没有！”克拉克回答着，眼睛倒是一点儿也没离开打字机，“我只是想把今天的事早一些完成，你知道的，这样我就有时间去，呃，寻找更多更劲爆的新闻？”

克拉克在说到后面的时候不由自主地笑了起来，这让露易丝有些怀疑地看着他。

但是也不知道该如何开口询问，总而言之克拉克一直都是个挺怪的人。露易丝耸耸肩又继续去研究起大都会明日之子的话题来。

当克拉克敲下最后一个键时，他的脸上再也控制不住洋溢起的笑意。

大约就在克拉克下班十分钟后，大都会的民众都看到超人又如风一般飞向了城市的另一头。

又在超人起飞十分钟后，有一位身材高大的记者跑向哥谭著名的韦恩大宅，没有直接进去，而是绕到了大宅的侧面道路。

这儿有一个秘密的小开关，克拉克按下它。有什么机械运转的声音响起来，他熟练地跟着机械声往前走，在他的面前，一道又一道门为他打开了。

难以掩饰心中的欣喜，克拉克佯装小心翼翼又认真的走过去，然后把电脑桌前椅子上的人抱了个满怀。

“布鲁斯。”

“克拉克。”椅子上的人回应道，语气平淡却也抵挡不住惊喜的声调，“我以为我说晚饭约会，是那种真的等到晚上的晚饭时间才会去。”

“到了晚上你绝对会找借口去夜巡的。”克拉克蹭蹭布鲁斯的颈边，偷偷留恋了一口对方身上的味道。

“我哪有这么说话不算数。。。”布鲁斯终于没忍住笑了，他侧过脸让克拉克的嘴唇擦过自己的，在他们开始一个激烈的亲吻前先给予他的男友一些安抚。

“我也很想你。”

他呢喃着，然后终于与对方紧贴在一起。

“我觉得晚饭前我们是不是需要一些开胃菜。。。？”克拉克含糊地在布鲁斯耳边倾诉着，把布鲁斯听得浑身发热。他紧紧拽住克拉克的外套，低低地道，“跟我来，上楼。”

两个人快步穿过韦恩大宅的楼梯——曾经有人抱怨过这里怎么会有这么多的楼梯，但是这在布鲁斯有一个会飞的氪星男友后就没什么人提起这件事了。大宅里有那么多的房间，里面放的无疑是一些有了些年头的装饰品或者符合花花公子气质的闪亮亮小东西。两个人像是在大房子里约出来玩耍的孩子，偷偷往楼下瞧了一眼阿尔弗雷德的动静，又嬉笑着溜走。

布鲁斯把克拉克带到一间房间里并迅速关上门，然后自以为是地把克拉克堵在了墙上。克拉克虽然有些猝不及防但是很快就笑出了声来，这个时候的布鲁西总裁根本没有平时的强势可言——也许有。但是这可爱的身高差直接性消除了本来应有的效果。因为克拉克的身材实在是太高大，高出布鲁斯几乎二十厘米。这样就显得把人堵在墙上的总裁矮了被堵的那人一大截。更过分的是，布鲁斯还仰着头望着克拉克，脸上一副得意的样子。

实在是太可爱了。

克拉克深吸一口气把眼镜摘下来，索性丢到一边，把面前人的腰揽住抱起来扑倒压制在床上。

可能动作实在有些心急，布鲁斯在撞上柔软大床时还是哼了一声。这让克拉克立马回过神来担忧地看着他，有些不知所措地和布鲁斯对视着，直到对方笑出声来。

“你很着急。”布鲁斯用手抚上克拉克的脸颊表示安慰，但同时又用小腿去蹭一蹭对方，完全掩饰不了自己同样的期待。

“那么你怎么想？”克拉克着迷地望着自己思念已久的爱人，“我们有几个月没有见面了，我想我实在是忍不住。”

那双比天空还要蔚蓝的眼睛温柔地把布鲁斯包围了个彻底，像是深邃宇宙中被太阳照得发亮的地球边缘。布鲁斯盯得发愣，每次当他撞进克拉克的眼睛里就好像完全陷入了进去一般，除了自己的心跳外什么都无法注意到了。难道说氪星人的眼睛都是有什么神奇的力量吗？是人类没办法去对付的力量，不然为什么会温柔又火热得让人。。。

“嘿，布鲁斯，布鲁斯？” 克拉克突然开口，“你的脸红透了。”

“什么，噢，”被突如其来的声音惊醒，布鲁斯才意识到自己实在是盯了太久，脸颊像火烧一样的烫，“没有，不是。。。”他皱着眉撇过脸去，刚才的窘迫已经让他乱了手脚。

克拉克一声轻笑，他的男友真的是太好看穿。于是他又故意凑过去给了布鲁斯一个吻，让对方只能再次毫无防备地被撞进自己的眼中，迷惘却又因为强烈的吸引力无法逃脱，这幅样子着实让克拉克心里小小的愉悦了一下。

在连连接吻中克拉克慢慢褪下布鲁斯的衣服。对方总是爱穿着黑色，无论是作为蝙蝠侠还是平时的样子。不得不承认的是黑色确实能把布鲁斯衬托得很性感，有些贴身的布料可以完美勾勒出布鲁斯的身体曲线，即使是作为蝙蝠侠的布鲁斯，在披风下都可以隐隐看到美好的臀部肌肉。在布鲁斯展开披风从高处降落的时候，从正面就可以完全看到他的制服，布鲁斯会站的直挺双手展开，就像挂在十字架上那位神明，也像悄然降落人间的黑暗天使。不仅如此，克拉克还没有告诉布鲁斯对方的眼睛也依旧令他着迷。尤其是在那一身黑色的衬托下，布鲁斯青蓝色的眼睛就是自己见过最美的宇宙。

布鲁斯在对方动作的同时也在胡乱解开对方的衣物，这个举动很快弄乱了克拉克的头发，让那一小簇卷毛从额前散下来。他把那身黑色的老式西装一颗扣子一颗扣子地挑开，再把领带也跟着弄掉，两个人就这么急急忙忙要脱光了对方，然后又急不可耐地吻在一起。克拉克说的对，他们真的太久没见面了。

“等一下唔。。。润滑的东西在枕头底下。。。”布鲁斯偏过头在克拉克急切啃咬着自己颈侧的时候试图让对方动作慢下来，他想伸出手去够到自己的枕头，但是因为体型优势克拉克比他抢先把手伸到枕头底下，抓到回来就挤了一团在自己手上，突然又好像想到了什么一样笑出来。

“笑什么？”“我在想，布鲁斯。你的枕头底下为什么会有润滑剂。”克拉克眼带笑意盯着布鲁斯。这个氪星人绝对是又在打小心思。布鲁斯心里翻了个白眼，故意皱着眉头：“因为你好久都不在，花花公子实在是饥渴难耐了所以他当然要准备润滑剂在床上，好准备在宴会上拐到一位美丽的小姐。”

“什么？”克拉克故作委屈，虽然眼里一点都没有委屈的意思，“我还以为你会回答你平时在床上想着我自慰什么的呢。”

“当然，这也算其中一部分。”

“什么意思？”

“因为我在和她们上床的时候都在叫你的名字。”

两个人终于没忍住笑出声，克拉克慢慢把沾有润滑的手指探到布鲁斯后面，轻轻摩挲着那个让他甚为想念的甜美小洞。身下的人被他挑起欲火，闷哼了几声，接着小幅度扭动起来，催促对方的手指往自己身体里送。

“那么我猜测我是要因为这种事好好惩罚一下你了，对吗？”克拉克低声道，把手指深入了布鲁斯的甬道中，又激起身下人一声长叹。

手指带着润滑剂的冰凉和自身的温热在有些干燥的肠道里扩张，布鲁斯努力闭上眼睛去适应在体内的异样感，与此同时令人兴奋的荷尔蒙又在迅速地分泌出来，他胡乱的摸上克拉克的手臂，在床单上无意识蹭着自己的身体。克拉克俯身给了自己的爱人一个安抚意味的吻，在一吻结束后布鲁斯仿佛意犹未尽地舔了舔唇。噢，克拉克爱死布鲁斯做这个动作了，粉色的舌尖在一瞬间轻轻划过唇瓣，仿佛就是在故意引诱他去接吻一样——虽然这其实是布鲁斯的惯性动作，他总会习惯性的舔一舔嘴唇。但即使这样每次克拉克看见对方这幅举动还是会觉得心痒痒的，甚至一想到有时候布鲁斯会在除了他以外的人面前也这样露出舌尖，还会觉得有些许嫉妒。

想到这里克拉克不仅觉得喉咙里一阵干燥，扩张的动作都有些渐渐没了耐心。他偷偷开启了X视线作弊，一下子找到了布鲁斯前列腺敏感点的位置，然后开始缓慢地用手指顶弄那里。明显发现了不一样的愉悦感觉的布鲁斯猛得出声，从身体里慢慢扩散到全身上下的如同电流一般的感觉断断续续地传上神经感官，激得他泛起一阵强烈的难耐感。他用手去抚慰自己渐渐发硬的阴茎，却又被克拉克抓住手腕，把鼻尖凑上那些脉搏的纹路留恋着，时不时轻舔几下。异样的敏感让布鲁斯想要收回手却未果。

“嘶——你是狗吗！真是的。。。”布鲁斯有些急的想要收回手，手腕上异样的敏感给他带来了一些奇妙的感觉。但是因为克拉克过人的力气加上这慢慢上涨的情欲布鲁斯没有力气挣脱开来，便只好放任对方舔吻自己。

大约是扩张得差不多了，克拉克把手指从已经变得温暖湿热的肠道中抽出来。他能感觉到布鲁斯正在急切收紧挽留自己，润滑过后它就像一张湿漉漉的小嘴绞住自己的手指。克拉克开始期待当它同样也是如此热情地吃入自己肉棒的时候。

克拉克又压上布鲁斯去和他接吻，以他的体型可以完全把布鲁斯罩在身下，他喜欢这种感觉。这样让他觉得自己正在完完全全地占有布鲁斯，比起平时那个连大宅的台球桌都得装监控的控制狂来说，现在是他在掌握控制权。

他用阴茎顶在布鲁斯的穴口但没有急着进入，反而又开始不紧不慢地爱抚布鲁斯的身体。火此同时布鲁斯又可以感受到克拉克顶在自己穴口浅浅动作的滚烫巨物。他难耐地舔着唇想要催促克拉克直接去侵入他。

“你好美。。。布鲁斯，”克拉克被爱人淫乱的姿态深深吸引，他不由自主地感到一阵饥饿，“我想，我已经。。。”

克拉克突然停下了话语，因为布鲁斯抬起他那长长睫毛的美丽眼睛看着他，颤抖的吐息像是最高级的催情剂，布鲁斯对他做出口型。

操我。

大脑闪过一片空白，克拉克才发觉自己已经把阴茎挺了进去，惹来布鲁斯一声吃痛的哼叫。布鲁斯紧紧抓着克拉克的手臂，咬住唇瓣似乎想要坚持不继续叫出声，生理性的泪水因为痛楚硬生生被逼得滴落下去。克拉克有些心疼，他安抚地轻轻啃咬布鲁斯的乳头，把两粒艳红轮流含入嘴中吸吮。酥麻的感觉多少缓解了一些布鲁斯的痛意，即使这个举动让他感到羞耻万分。

还多亏了布鲁斯作为蝙蝠侠的良好适应能力，没有一段时间疼痛的感觉就渐渐消失了，取而代之的是被撑满的饱胀感和一些隐忍的麻痒。

“稍微动一动。。。克拉克，”布鲁斯小声嘟哝，“已经可以了。。。”

自家男友的小声命令简直太可爱了。克拉克笑着用手温柔地拭去布鲁斯脸上的泪水，把对方的两条腿抬起来架在自己身上后缓慢地动作起来。粗大火热的阴茎慢慢研磨着肠道，像是故意让布鲁斯清楚感觉到他的形状一般，没有起到多少实际的抚慰作用，反而让布鲁斯觉得越来越痒。

“哼嗯。。。。克拉克。。。”

布鲁斯的轻声催促却让克拉克起了小小的坏心眼。他把脸凑到布鲁斯面前，下身浅浅地进入着，克拉克装得一脸无辜：“这样子可以吗，还痛吗？”他故意睁大了那双蓝色的氪星狗狗眼，就好像他是真的生怕布鲁斯又疼着了一样。

布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，他怎么可能看不出自己男友的伪装。毕竟当初发现对方超级英雄身份的可是他这个世界第一侦探。他撇开头躲过那双眼睛的攻击，要是真的再被看下去自己可能真就会任由对方想干什么就干什么了。布鲁斯咬咬嘴唇。

“你想要做什么？”

“嗯哼，我是想说，”克拉克得意地一挑眉毛，“我们这么久没见了，作为对象我们是不是应该有些什么表示才对？”

“表示，什么表示。。。”布鲁斯别扭地往床里缩了缩，自己的阴茎轻蹭在身上刮出一阵小小的快意。

“我爱你，布鲁斯，”克拉克滚烫的呼吸打在布鲁斯耳边，热得连空气都变得黏腻，“说你也爱我。”

“。。。”布鲁斯脸烫得像要烧着了，这让克拉克看得大为愉悦。不是克拉克不相信他的男友不爱他，而是布鲁斯真的很难去开口这些话。他还记得布鲁斯第一次找自己表白的时候拿着那束花在自己面前支吾了半天，克拉克同样也耐心等了他半天，他看着布鲁斯纠结到快要把手上的花都给折光了，最后却就不过是一句“我爱你”。

“克拉克，你明知道我不会变心。”布鲁斯皱着眉头。

“我知道，但是我想听你说。”克拉克吻了吻布鲁斯的鬓角。

看着沉默的爱人，克拉克突然想到了一个主意。

“要不这样如何。。。”克拉克突然一个深入，顶得布鲁斯惊叫一声，“你说一句，我就动一下。怎么样？”

“。。。。卡尔艾尔！！”布鲁斯恼羞地蹬着腿，但是因为体型原因被对方压制无法动作，他紧紧贴在床单上，试图闭上眼睛避开克拉克的注视。虽然即使这样，他还是能感到灼热的视线扫过自己的身体，而且这居然让他可耻地感到兴奋了。

不得不承认，克拉克的提议让他从头到脚泛起一种奇妙的感觉。燥热与羞耻感漫上大脑似要把全身的骨头都变得酥麻。在他体内静止的巨大性器正前所未有的宣誓着自己的存在感，提醒着布鲁斯的身体需要抚慰，饥渴着想要克拉克狠厉地捅进来，操干他直到高潮。

况且那个氪星混蛋还继续在他的耳边引诱着。。。布鲁斯悲愤地闭上眼睛，夹紧屁股惩罚了一下克拉克的阴茎，然后咬着嘴犹豫着。

面对克拉克期待无比的眼神布鲁斯小声地开口。

“。。。我爱你。”

像是被打开了什么特别的开关一样，克拉克喘息着一个狠撞，直接就让布鲁斯软下了腰，甚至都来不及把呻吟扼在嘴中一连串的声音就已经泄了出来。布鲁斯被这突然的一个挺入弄得有些发晕，他捂住嘴惊慌地看着身上的人，在对上视线的时候意外的发现对方盯着自己的眼神突然变得又露骨又渴望，那深远的幽蓝色里仿佛搅动着什么似的，然后又被情潮吞没。在平时那像天空一样温柔的眸子里少见地闪烁着些许疯狂，克拉克不自觉地微笑着，眼神一刻也没离开过布鲁斯。就像是完完全全被对方迷住了一样。

布鲁斯眨眨眼睛笑了出来，他感觉到了这会是一场非常刺激的游戏。

强烈忍下羞耻心，布鲁斯仰起头贴在克拉克颊边再一次倾吐了爱语。

话音刚落，克拉克就猛烈地抽送了几下，几乎让布鲁斯尖叫出声。他知道克拉克依旧在盯着自己的一举一动，但是剧烈的快感完全抵过了羞耻心，有些过分的愉悦感把他淹没，就也当是给好久没见的小镇男孩一个奖励好了。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯向布鲁斯有些任性地伸出手，待对方俯下身来自己可以环住对方的脖颈后故意用上了甜蜜的声线，“克拉克，我爱你，我爱———呜嗯——！”

激烈的操弄完全把布鲁斯接下来要说的话噎在嘴中，交合的巨大快感直冲大脑，他感觉到那根东西迅速地按摩着自己的穴道，而自己只会被逼得发出失控的叫喊。全身都酥软下去被可怕的快乐浬灭，他是渴望了那么久。阴茎生生发疼起来，因为得不到抚慰委屈地控诉着，布鲁斯难耐地在克拉克抽送间隙用手撸动着自己。

“布鲁斯。。。。你真棒，”克拉克的声音都因为情欲变得沙哑性感，一个音节一个音节打在布鲁斯的感官上，“继续。”

“呼嗯、啊——我爱你。。。”布鲁斯搂紧了克拉克，在对方耳边继续煽风点火。他都能明显感觉到对方又在自己体内胀大了一圈，在被撑得发疼的同时又带出巨大的快感。布鲁斯舒服得几乎要哭出来，肠肉淫荡地吸紧那根肉棒，自行分泌出一点点肠液去帮助自己吃得更深。

克拉克被身下的爱人撩拨得几乎要发狂，他体内的氪星基因也在同样叫嚣着，想要用那超出人类优势的控制权去让对方臣服于自己。他一下下地撞进布鲁斯美妙的后穴，近乎痴迷地听着布鲁斯断断续续的爱语和呻吟。

“继续。。。”

爱人下达了命令。布鲁斯抬起眼，当他对上那双仿佛是饥渴的盯着猎物一般的蓝眼睛时不仅没忍住一下颤抖起来。那眼神实在太蚀骨，布鲁斯努力把自己从快意中拔出来，深吸一口气后贴近了那翻腾着火焰的蓝色，布鲁斯艳红的唇瓣贴着克拉克的，声音发颤。

“我爱你。”

下一秒就是布鲁斯被发狂地啃咬着嘴唇，克拉克像是在品尝这个世界上最甘甜的果实一般又舔又咬，虽然动作发狠得像是要把布鲁斯拆吃入腹，但是却又注意到了最大限度的力道，没有咬伤布鲁斯的嘴唇。但与此同时克拉克抽插的速度也开始变得越来越快，在双重刺激下布鲁斯没有办法发出任何声音。破碎的呻吟随着炽热的吻被揉开在两人间的距离里，因情欲无意识发出来的娇哼又被克拉克当做引诱，奖励般揉弄了一把布鲁斯的乳头和性器。

突如其来在身体上的爱抚让布鲁斯稍稍回过神来，但是爱人的手在自己身上游走的感觉实在不能太好。布鲁斯无意识地在克拉克身上轻蹭起来，试图缓解自己其他部位的难耐。那副模样情色又可爱，欲求不满的布鲁斯挂在自己身上的姿态让克拉克更想发狠地去疼爱对方。

氪星尺寸过分巨大的阴茎继续开拓着布鲁斯，把肠肉的褶皱都要一道道撑平，绞紧的软肉来回吮吸肉棒，就像布鲁斯和克拉克接吻时唇舌间恋恋不舍的流连，同时诚实地表露自己的欲望。

拉奥啊，我也是如此的想要他。

克拉克把布鲁斯的双手捉住放到对方的头顶，自己则是一边快速动作着一边俯视布鲁斯的表情——他现在完完全全地把布鲁斯禁锢在了自己身下，他掌控了布鲁斯的一切表情和动作，像一个高傲的君主居高临下却又痴迷着自己的皇后。

“呜嗯、我、爱你——哈啊，啊。。。”布鲁斯理智的线开始慢慢崩坏，他淫乱地叫着，双眼逐渐失神。他没有别的办法可以找回清醒，唯一让他还处于醒着状态的只有不断试图把自己送上巅峰的那根阴茎以及模糊视线中那么靠近他的，氪星之子的脸庞。近乎完美的造物，没有一点瑕疵。如同古希腊时期用雪白大理石刻下的雕像，棱角间的气质都凸显了这个人不凡的外星血统。

说得通俗一点，就是真的很帅。。。布鲁斯被看得脸颊发烫，但是丝毫无法躲过对方直接的威压。本想用手覆盖在脸上，至少起到一个降温的作用，但是动了动才意识到自己正被克拉克牢牢地牵制住。克拉克的脸离得他是那么近，近的连两个人紊乱的吐息都交杂在一起，搅得空气都变得滚烫。

克拉克找到了布鲁斯的敏感点，他看着在他一记顶入时布鲁斯突然惊出一声悦耳的淫叫，随即赶紧闭上了嘴。克拉克感到满足，他持续攻击着这个能让布鲁斯发出好听声音的地方，看着布鲁斯的表情逐渐变得浪荡又凌乱，泪水糊满整个漂亮的脸蛋，长睫毛上还挂着晶亮的泪珠，因为喘息和叫喊导致无法合上的嘴唇艳红，因为刚刚被自己蹂躏了那么多遍；舌尖微微伸出，水润得像块草莓味的布丁，简直让人忍不住去咬上一口。他的布鲁斯美得像个放浪的天使。

“来吧，继续说，布鲁斯。。。我的布鲁斯。”克拉克一边吻去布鲁斯脸上的泪水，一边把自己捅得更深，深到每顶撞到前列腺都能感觉到布鲁斯一阵小小的痉挛。

“呜呃——”布鲁斯抽噎着，完全发不出完整的一句话。克拉克激烈的操干实在是太舒服了，布鲁斯几乎认为自己的脑子就要这么断片下去，除了接受对方给予自己越来越强烈的情潮与快感后别无其他。“哈啊。。。我、呜，克拉克。。。”

他无助地叫唤着克拉克的名字，同时自己的性器疼得自己开始流水，他突然意识到克拉克就快要把自己操到只用后面就能够高潮了。这个认知让他又是泛起一层剧烈的羞耻感，穴口收缩一下下吸着克拉克的肉棒，爽得对方又进入得更加快速。

布鲁斯有怀疑克拉克是否用上了超级速度作弊，因为他现在已经完全被迫沉浸在过于夸张的快感中无法起来。他被克拉克操得神智全部飞走，欲望占领全身，舒服得使人发狂。脑子里几乎装不下别的东西，依稀记得克拉克让他说的“我爱你”，但是现在却因为太大的刺激没有办法正常的开口。

“呜啊——嗯、哈嗯，”我爱你。布鲁斯胡乱地想着，他迷茫地看着克拉克从未离开过自己的双眸，因为叫了太久所以变得嘶哑的声线也在断片。

我爱你。他做着口型，好像这样子克拉克就能听见似的。但他还是那么做了，因为他感受到克拉克对自己笑了，即使眼泪已经完全模糊了双眼。

克拉克去轻啄布鲁斯的嘴角，用龟头在对方的前列腺上细心地按摩了一圈，终于放开了布鲁斯的手，让对方能重新把手搭回自己身上。

“我也爱你。”在布鲁斯把自己拉近对方时，克拉克终于笑着回应。

布鲁斯微睁着因为情欲变得朦胧的双眼，任由自己挂在克拉克身上一下下地被顶弄，柔嫩的穴肉快乐地吞吃着克拉克的肉棒，超出身体可承受程度的疯狂快感几乎要把布鲁斯撕裂开来。每撞击一次前列腺都好似有一股电流冲上全身，那根东西都要把布鲁斯的小腹顶起一个弧度，进入的实在太深了，简直像是要被穿透了一样。

“我爱你，布鲁斯，我爱你。”克拉克侧头在布鲁斯耳边重复着，就像刚刚布鲁斯做的那样。滚烫的吐息打在耳上让布鲁斯敏感得呜咽。克拉克舔玩了几圈布鲁斯的耳垂，黏腻色情的水声在布鲁斯听起来是那么的响亮，他羞耻地闭上眼把自己贴紧床铺，接受这些无法逃离的玩弄。

下身一次次猛烈的撞击让布鲁斯双腿都感到酸软，他无力地打开自己双腿垂在两侧只能让克拉克的阴茎不住地往里深入，越是发狠地顶弄越是给了布鲁斯至高无上的快乐。布鲁斯叫得喉咙发疼，但是完全无法合上的嘴只能随着一下下的挺进发出无意识又放浪的音节，仿佛是愉悦到极致一般却还要渴求更多。

实在是无法承受这些过多的刺激，布鲁斯细声哼叫着等待克拉克给自己带来高潮。克拉克心知肚明，他温柔地抚摸布鲁斯湿漉漉的头发，然后亲吻了对方的眼睑做安慰，准备作最后的冲刺。

阴茎将近是粗暴地顶撞着布鲁斯的敏感部位，布鲁斯感觉自己就像是陷进了一波情欲的汪洋，波涛汹涌，快感的浪花凶狠地拍打在自己身上。除了操纵着自己的那根肉棒以外什么都感觉不到，惊涛骇浪冲上头顶，布鲁斯眼前一阵阵发白。快感可怕得陌生，他茫然挥舞着手想要在这海浪中抓住什么，恍然间意识到自己抱紧了克拉克，对方身上的荷尔蒙气味让自己安下心全部交给对方。他记起来了，并感觉到是自己的爱人正带着自己穿过海啸般绝顶的快乐。

我们真的是有点太久没见面了。这是布鲁斯陷入蚀骨的高潮前脑子里唯一想到的东西。

白浊像烟花一样炸开来，布鲁斯拖出一声绵软得不行的淫叫，高潮的时间持续了一会儿，途中他的身体再一次变得异常的敏感。他能清晰地感受到克拉克钉入自己的阴茎，巨大又火热几乎要把自己捅得从内部烧起来。耳边能够模糊地听见克拉克说了些什么，一些奇特的音节从克拉克嘴里说出来，很不好辨认。

克拉克咬牙再顶弄了几下，然后深深地射在布鲁斯的身体内部。布鲁斯勉强睁开眼睛试图让视线变得清晰，然后看到了克拉克头发凌乱地看着自己，粗喘着满脸通红就像刚刚来了一场万米长跑——当然布鲁斯知道克拉克跑多少都是不会累的。

布鲁斯轻笑出声，对对方的反应感到满足。这弄得克拉克有些搞不清状况，他眨眨眼睛也跟着笑了起来，然后两个人急匆匆地吻在一起，又因为布鲁斯的缺氧而分开，再吻在一起。

“我不会忘了你的。”

“什么？”克拉克抬眼看着布鲁斯，布鲁斯被他看得好笑，他抬手抚上克拉克情欲未消散的脸庞。

“有的氪星人自作聪明，以为自己说了一些氪星语就能不被发现了，”布鲁斯得意地拍拍对方的脸，“你以为蝙蝠侠的语言学习能力会有多坏？”

“布鲁斯——”

“你说的话根本没用。因为那本来就是无意义的话，”布鲁斯半挑衅半认真地看着他，“就算你用上多少次把地球倒转，让时间倒流回原来样子的小把戏，也别想让我忘了你。不过是一个小镇长大的氪星人，完全没可能是世界第一侦探的对手。”

看见克拉克一副呆在那里的样子布鲁斯愉悦地笑出声来，凑上对方耳畔又一次低语。

“我爱你，克拉克。”

然后布鲁斯猝不及防的就又被克拉克扑倒回床上。大都会的救世主，人间之神，像一只粘人的大狗一样趴在布鲁斯身上撒娇。布鲁斯无力又惊恐的捶打着对方。

“布鲁斯我好爱你！！！！！！！！”

“知道啦知道了。。。。！你敢再来一次？！”布鲁斯恼羞地怒喝一声，“停止！氪星体力实在是太容易恢复了，怎么就会这样呢。。。哎呀！”

“我们以后多点见面不好吗，布鲁斯？”

“那你在我夜巡的时候找我。。。但是不能每次来！！”布鲁斯坚持不懈但是毫无作用地继续用拳头击打着这个钢铁之躯，“我们的晚饭还没吃，再不溜出去阿尔弗雷德又要把我们带到餐厅那个长餐桌上吃饭了，快住手！！”

“就再抱一会会儿！”

布鲁斯皱起眉头疼地揪了揪对方头上的卷毛，无可奈何地倒进枕头里去。不过这多见面的提议确实也不是不可以，那么该怎么办呢？布鲁斯望着天花板思考着。

哎，要不把星球日报给买下来吧？

END


End file.
